Là où les humains tendent
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Kiyoshi Teppei croyait qu'il y avait du bon dans chaque être humain; Hanamiya Makoto, qu'il y avait du mauvais dans chacun. Hyuuga Junpei, lui, croyait qu'il y avait soit du bon, soit du mauvais. Triangle amoureux KiyoHanaHyuuga!


**Titre: **_Là où les humains tendent  
_**Genre: **_ANGST! Tout plein et presque juste de l'angst, avec de la romance TRÈS pervertie (dans tous les sens xD)  
_**Rating: **_M pour mentions sexuelles (mais rien de super explicite) et une mauvaise fin  
_**Personnages: **_Kiyoshi/Hanamiya/Hyuuga, dans un triangle «amoureux» très difficile à décrire._

**Note: **_En premier lieu, je dois dire que cette fic est inspirée d'un superbe fanart. Je n'ai pas demandé la permission, mais il faut dire que j'ai fait quelque chose d'assez différent. N'empêche que cette image était si inspirante que j'ai dû écrire une fic sur le sujet. Voici sans plus tarder le lien, vous n'avez qu'à aller sur zerochan/817898._

_C'est ma première fic publiée sur Kiyoshi! *cri de joie* Je crois qu'il devient de plus en plus mon personnage préféré, il est juste trop chou, trop adorable, trop kya~ *bam*_

_Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Makoto et qui surtout ne l'aiment pas en salaud (bon ça vient avec je crois xD), je vous conseille de passer votre chemin, parce que vous risquez de le détester encore plus. Si vous ne supportez pas qu'on brise le KiyoHyuu aussi, je vous suggère d'aller voir ailleurs._

_Comme dernier petit message, je dédie cette fic à ma chérie d'amour; j'espère que tu aimeras même si ce n'est pas vraiment du KiyoHana! (heart)_

_Bon allez, j'arrête avec le blabla! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Kiyoshi Teppei croyait qu'il y avait du bon dans chaque être humain. Il aimait à penser qu'il suffisait d'influencer assez une personne pour qu'elle montre son meilleur côté, un côté plus humain. Il était plein d'espérance envers tous les êtres humains et il était convaincu que Hanamiya Makoto n'était pas une exception.

Son optimiste tendait vers l'idéalisme et il en prenait parfois conscience, dans de rares moments de lucidité où il réalisait que Hanamiya surement ne changerait jamais. Toutefois, à ces rares périodes de remises en question suivait invariablement une certitude inébranlable qu'il montrerait un jour un bon côté.

Plus que personne, et justement parce qu'il avait été sa victime, Kiyoshi voulait croire en lui.

Il croyait tant en lui d'ailleurs qu'il avait accepté d'être son ami; il n'avait pas manqué la lueur de sadisme dans ses yeux, mais il avait cru qu'il saurait assez l'influencer pour lui montrer qu'il avait raison. Il ne croyait pas du tout que Hanamiya, tel qu'il le prétendait, voulait vraiment changer, devenir une meilleure personne; mais, quelque part au fond de lui, il était persuadé que c'était un souhait inconscient de sa part.

Kiyoshi était persuadé que tout humain tendait vers le meilleur.

~xxx~

Hanamiya Makoto croyait qu'il y avait du mauvais dans chaque être humain. Il était en effet persuadé qu'il lui suffisait de côtoyer une personne pour la briser et ainsi en faire ressortir le pire. Pour lui, Kiyoshi Teppei n'était pas une exception : il était simplement plus coriace.

Il existe un dicton qui stipule que pour vaincre son ennemi, il faut d'abord devenir son ami; aussi, Hanamiya avait contacté Kiyoshi et lui avait expliqué qu'il avait changé, qu'il voulait réparer les pots cassés. Comme le naïf qu'il était, Kiyoshi avait accepté, et, dès lors, Hanamiya avait instillé en lui une graine qui germerait.

Il avait accumulé sur lui une quantité impressionnante d'informations et, enfin, il avait mis la main sur le plus important. Il devait frapper là où ça ferait le plus mal, là où il était certain que Kiyoshi ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Cet endroit-là était, semblait-il, son meilleur ami et surtout petit ami secret, Hyuuga Junpei.

Le plus drôle, vraiment, c'était que Hyuuga ne savait pas que Kiyoshi était devenu «ami» avec Hanamiya : celui qui avait le style de basket le plus sincère au monde ne portait pas cette qualité dans toutes les sphères de sa vie. C'était une preuve de plus qu'il n'y avait jamais que du bon dans chaque être humain.

Hanamiya était persuadé que tout humain tendait vers le pire.

~xxx~

Hyuuga Junpei croyait qu'il y avait soit du bon, soit du mauvais dans chaque être humain, et que de tenter de changer l'un d'entre eux était une perte de temps incroyable – sans compter que ça menait directement vers l'échec. C'était pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'il se montrait plutôt rancunier, parce qu'il ne croyait pas qu'on puisse changer fondamentalement – jamais pour le meilleur, en tout cas.

Il devinait la tendance qu'il jugeait malsaine de Kiyoshi pour la rédemption et il avait peur qu'à force elle devienne une obsession. Il avait peur qu'il s'attache aux pires êtres humains et qu'à force de tenter de les changer, il en soit lui-même taché indéfiniment.

Néanmoins, il croyait que, le cas échéant, il pourrait être là pour l'extirper d'une telle situation. Il savait que Kiyoshi ne lui confiait pas toujours tout, mais il était persuadé de voir le changement s'opérer en lui.

Cela dit, il admirait tout de même cette qualité et c'était en bonne partie pour cette raison qu'il était amoureux de lui. Cependant, justement parce qu'il admirait sa naïveté, il voulait la voir conserver; pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'un être humain comme Hanamiya ne vienne la pervertir.

Hanamiya Makoto était la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir blessé Kiyoshi; d'ailleurs, il ne lui pardonnait pas d'exister. Selon lui, et il était certain de ne pas être le seul, la terre se porterait mieux s'il n'était pas en vie.

Aussi, quand Hanamiya le contacta, il refusa d'abord de lui parler. Cela dit, quand il sortit, l'air de rien, qu'il allait peut-être contacter Kiyoshi, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Du bout des lèvres, il se contredit et avoua dans une grimace qu'il acceptait de le rencontrer. De l'autre côté du fil, il pouvait presque le sentir sourire.

Hyuuga Junpei était persuadé que tout humain tendait là où il devait tendre.

~xxx~

Kiyoshi ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son petit ami avait l'air distant, ni pourquoi d'ailleurs Hanamiya avait l'air drôlement heureux. L'un comme l'autre semblait lui cacher quelque chose et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Le premier auquel il osa demander éclaircissement fut Hyuuga. De manière très malhabile, il lui assura que tout allait bien, qu'il pensait simplement au prochain match de basket qu'ils disputeraient, qu'il s'inquiétait seulement de ses notes. Kiyoshi perçut son mensonge, mais ne le démentit pas, lui octroyant une confiance aveugle – quand il voudrait se confier, il le ferait.

Hanamiya suivit peu après et il lui assura, un sourire tout sauf sincère sur le visage, qu'il était simplement heureux d'avoir pu devenir ami avec Kiyoshi. Encore une fois, il sut qu'on lui mentait, mais préféra ne rien dire, cette fois non pas par confiance, mais par méfiance. Il ne prétendait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans son cerveau et, en vérité, il ne comptait jamais essayer.

Son but, après tout, était de le changer.

~xxx~

Hanamiya n'avait jamais si bien mené un plan auparavant. Il faut dire, il ne s'était jamais attaqué aux relations humaines encore; il s'était contenté du basket et il se demandait bien pourquoi maintenant. Il était si amusant de jouer avec ces êtres humains, de prendre son temps pour bien les détruire, complètement et entièrement.

Cela dit, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de détruire Hyuuga : sa victime, c'était Kiyoshi. Sa plus belle victime sans doute, convaincue plus que personne que la vie est belle, juste, que tous les êtres humains sont foncièrement gentils. Plus la naïveté était grande et plus il était jouissif de la détruire.

Mais, dans un premier temps, il devait séduire Hyuuga. Pour ce faire, il ne comptait pas jouer la carte du changement. Il savait qu'il était plus terre à terre que son petit ami et qu'il n'était pas dupe au point de le croire sincère.

Il comptait donc utiliser l'émotion que Hyuuga ressentait déjà à son égard : la haine. Il la cultiverait encore et encore, jusqu'au moment où il ne saurait plus aimer. Et alors, il récolterait sa récompense : les larmes de Kiyoshi, enfin.

De menace en menace, d'approche en approche, Hanamiya enfin réussit à voler un baiser à Hyuuga. Celui-ci lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, prouvant que son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

~xxx~

Hyuuga se savait manipulé. Pourtant, comme un insecte pris dans une toile d'araignée, plus il se débattait et plus il s'enfonçait.

Il détestait Hanamiya. Il le détestait du plus profond de son âme et chaque moment passé avec lui, chaque frôlement lui donnait envie de vomir, de le frapper, de s'enfuir en courant. Pourtant il restait là, tenu sur place par son amour pour Kiyoshi, et sa certitude qu'en le retenant, c'était Kiyoshi qu'il sauvait.

La première fois que Hanamiya tenta de l'embrasser, il lui mordit la lèvre. La deuxième fois, puisqu'il avait réussi à pénétrer sa bouche, il mordit sa langue. La troisième fois, il n'attendit même pas et lui mordit carrément la main. Malgré tout, il revenait toujours plus en force, le sourire toujours plus large, les yeux toujours plus sombres.

Plus le temps avançait et moins Hyuuga savait le repousser.

~xxx~

Kiyoshi remarqua que Hyuuga ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Quand il se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser, une fois sur deux il se détournait et prétendait faire autre chose. Quand il tendait la main pour prendre la sienne, il l'éloignait comme s'il avait la peste. Quand il ne faisait que le frôler, il sursautait et s'éloignait toujours plus.

Ce n'était pas normal et Kiyoshi ne savait pas ce qui se passait. S'il n'avait pas eu une confiance aveugle en Hyuuga, il aurait cru... qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Mais, heureusement, il lui faisait confiance et tentait plutôt de le faire parler, sans succès. Chaque jour qui passait lui amenait un nouvel échec et il ne savait plus que faire, que tenter.

Hanamiya de son côté semblait tout aussi heureux et Kiyoshi commençait à douter. Sa présence ne semblait pas l'affecter : il sentait toujours derrière certaines de ses expressions qu'il jouait le jeu, qu'il n'était toujours pas sincère.

Kiyoshi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Hanamiya tentait de lui faire croire qu'il avait changé. Il se doutait que c'était pour lui faire du mal, mais il attendait encore le coup bas qu'il était censé lui donner. Il avait même cru à un moment qu'il lui ferait des avances pour le rejeter plus tard, mais non. Il se contentait d'être un ami qu'il voyait à peine une fois par semaine. Aucune tentative de rapprochement ou d'éloignement.

Kiyoshi ne voulait pas nécessairement comprendre Hanamiya dans le détail, mais il commençait à avoir peur qu'il ne prépare un mauvais coup.

~xxx~

Tout avait été si facile que Hanamiya en était presque déçu.

Il avait compris rapidement que Hyuuga était encore puceau. D'ailleurs, bien franchement, c'était une bonne nouvelle : il ferait d'autant plus de mal à Kiyoshi. Il avait du mal à comprendre qu'à cet âge, ils ne soient pas allés plus loin que le baiser – il avait déjà eu pour sa part sa première fois depuis longtemps –, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Franchement, par plusieurs aspects, il n'était pas un si bon coup; mais de le voir gémir sous lui avait au moins eu un avantage, et c'était de lui rappeler que Kiyoshi, lui, n'y avait pas encore eu droit. Même si pour la peine il se récoltait plusieurs blessures, il en ressortit plutôt satisfait.

Hyuuga lui parut désespéré, désemparé, prêt du suicide. Avec un sourire, Hanamiya lui proposa de l'aider à mettre fin à ses jours. Sa victime reprit aussitôt du poil de la bête et lui asséna qu'il comptait ne jamais lui laisser faire de mal à Kiyoshi, et que, pour cette raison, il allait rester vivant.

_Trop tard_, songea-t-il avec délice.

~xxx~

Tout était allé de travers.

Jamais Hyuuga n'aurait cru que ça irait jusque là. Il ne savait pas encore jusqu'à ce jour comment il avait pu ne pas l'empêcher, comment il avait pu se laisser faire – même s'il s'était débattu, il savait qu'il avait été au moins en partie consentant.

Hyuuga lui aussi avait sa part de mauvais en lui et elle ressortait quand Hanamiya le regardait, l'air complètement désintéressé. Elle ressortait quand il le caressait pour la forme, quand il le surplombait en regardant plus loin que lui, quand il le prenait comme un moins que rien.

Il aimait être un moins que rien sous Hanamiya.

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais, une honte d'autant plus intense qu'il aimait toujours autant Kiyoshi; pourtant, quand Hanamiya se penchait sur lui, quand il luttait contre l'envie de vomir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir excité. Même son mépris déclenchait chez lui des réactions physiques qu'il ne pouvait réprimer.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait donné sa première, sa deuxième, sa troisième fois au garçon qu'il détestait le plus au monde, et ce, en songeant de moins en moins à celui qu'il aimait réellement.

~xxx~

Il est des choses auxquelles Kiyoshi refuserait toujours de croire. Même s'il devait être appelé désillusionné, même si on le prenait pour un lunatique, il refuserait systématiquement d'admettre ce genre de choses.

Hanamiya, pour la première fois, l'avait invité chez lui. Il n'avait pas refusé, même s'il se doutait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus à sa simple invitation. Après qu'il avait sonné, Hanamiya lui avait répondu, seulement habillé d'un pantalon et les cheveux en batailles. Un sourire déviant sur les lèvres, il l'avait salué et l'avait invité à rentrer. Puis, comme si la chose était tout à fait anodine, il avait précisé qu'il avait en ce moment un autre invité.

Kiyoshi refusait de l'admettre et pourtant la vérité lui sautait à la figure. Il tenta bien faiblement de remettre la faute sur Hanamiya, qui lui précisa que Hyuuga était tout à fait consentant – d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient, ni la deuxième.

Le plus grand chercha le regard de son (ancien?) petit ami, mais il le fuyait, l'air plus honteux que jamais. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait complètement déshabillé, d'ailleurs; jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait dans ce genre de circonstance.

De l'amertume. Il y avait de la colère, mais la honte était encore plus grande, la honte d'avoir échoué. Hanamiya avait été plus fort que lui et Kiyoshi sentait, il sentait que le mauvais ressortait en lui, que le bon était oublié depuis longtemps dans le fin fond de son cerveau. Il savait aussi que Hanamiya n'avait pas une once de bon en lui, qu'il n'en aurait d'ailleurs jamais, et que Kiyoshi toujours n'essaierait qu'en vain.

Quand Hanamiya lui demanda s'il voulait prendre Hyuuga lui aussi, bien qu'il ait déjà été utilisé au moins deux fois cette journée-là, un fusible sauta pour de bon dans la tête de Kiyoshi. Sans se soucier de son ex-petit ami qui, après tout, l'avait trahi, il se dirigea vers son ancien presque ami et tenta de lui donner un coup; mais celui-ci l'évita et réussit à lui en donner un dans le ventre.

Il tomba à genoux sous le coup et sa blessure le fit grogner de douleur. Hanamiya en profita pour s'accouder sur ses épaules et l'enfoncer plus profond dans le sol; puis, dans le creux de l'oreille, il lui souffla qu'il n'aimait même pas Hyuuga, que d'ailleurs il se foutait bien de lui, qu'il avait été un amant plutôt médiocre et qu'il avait été affreusement soumis, allant jusqu'à lui demander de continuer.

La colère, le désespoir, mais surtout la désillusion; Kiyoshi tout d'un coup n'arrivait même plus à se fâcher, à s'en soucier. D'ailleurs, quand Hanamiya passa ses doigts dans son cou en lui suggérant qu'ils pourraient aussi s'amuser, il se dit pourquoi pas. Hyuuga n'avait pas hésité, lui; Kiyoshi maintenant ne s'en souciait plus, d'ailleurs.

~xxx~

Hanamiya Makoto était l'être humain le plus heureux au monde.

Aujourd'hui, il avait brisé deux personnes. La première, Hyuuga, était peu importante, mais elle arrivait au moins à lui donner un petit rictus de réussite. La deuxième, cela dit, était celle-là qui en valait le plus la peine : Kiyoshi.

C'était lui maintenant qui était sous lui et jamais Hanamiya n'avait autant aimé possédé quelqu'un. Ses joues tachées de larmes lui montraient qu'il avait enfin réussi, qu'il avait enfin brisé l'être le plus pur de cette terre, et il comptait bien profiter de chaque instant de sa désillusion.

Il avait eu une bonne idée d'être brusque avec Hyuuga plus tôt; comme il avait trop mal, il ne pouvait pas s'en aller, et il était obligé de regarder, sinon d'écouter. Hanamiya lui s'en foutait, mais il savait qu'une partie de Kiyoshi s'en souciait encore, qu'il l'aimait encore malgré tout. Qu'il aurait aimé surtout qu'il ne le voit pas comme ça.

Après avoir bien profité de lui, Hanamiya se permit un grand rire. Il avait réussi. Comme il le pensait, tous les êtres humains tendaient vers le pire. Kiyoshi n'était pas et ne serait jamais une exception.


End file.
